Brujas y Vampiros
by novuelvo
Summary: Drabbles y one shots de momentos compartidos entre Damon y Bonnie
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: El cuervo y la doncella **

**Autora: **Skysamuelle

**Beta: **Emmy

* * *

**Nota del traductor: **

Debido a la inexistencia de fanfictions de Bonnie/Damon en español me he tomado el atrevimiento, con el consentimiento de la autora, por supuesto, de traducir esta serie de oneshots. Esta es una de mis parejas favoritas, y mi más reciente obsesión. El vampiro y la bruja, es refrescante en esta oleada de damisela en peligro conoce a vampiro, te estoy viendo crepúsculo ¬¬.

En fin, para no alargarlo más, espero que disfruten este hermoso oneshot de la autora Skysamuelle.

**Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries no es mío. Ni el libro, ni la serie. La historia original fue escrita por la increíble **Skysamuelle, **yo solo soy un medio para su difusión.

* * *

**Desafío 3, tema 3: Primera probada. **

**Después del episodio 1x14, Damon todavía vigila a Bonnie. **

No es secreto que los vampiros son criaturas carnales; que toman y quieren, que se alimentan y follan, todo con la misma intensidad libre de límites y despiadada autoindulgencia.

A menos de que seas Stefan Salvatore, por supuesto, consideraba distraídamente Damon con una sonrisita interna y burlona, mientras veía la escena desplegarse ante sus ojos de **cuervo**.

La bruja no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia, y por un momento, desea que ella estuviera haciendo algo más interesante que hablar por celular con la tonta de Caroline Forbes; tal vez desvestirse con las cortinas abiertas, para tener una razón de peso para desperdiciar su tiempo con ella.

Aunque, tiene que reconocer que es interesante la manera como cada línea de su pequeñito y firme cuerpo se relaja cuando platica animadamente con su amiga más cercana; como se encorva cuando ladea la cabeza mientras ríe, su cuerpo tan tentador como su sonrisa ingenua. Una risa débil y culpable como si encontrara imposible reírse estando de luto.

Bonnie Bennett es todo lo que él no quiere, a pesar lo buena que está. Ingenua, leal, casi demasiado madura para su edad, demasiado honesta y _humilde_; asustada del gran poder latente en su interior. ¡Qué lástima!

Pensándolo bien, no es de extrañar que a Stefan le agrade. Es exactamente el tipo de chica que su padre hubiera considerado apropiada para casarse, con su hermano, por supuesto; a excepción de su linaje de bruja, claro está. Una perfecta **doncella. **

Pero Damon ya no es el tipo de hombre que apreciaría chicas como Bonnie; el tipo que abre puerta a las tímidas bellezas, que le importa la opinión de otros –menos la de su hermano- o que cuida de otras personas. Katherine lo liberó de eso. Muy adentro, el siempre supo que era veneno para sus venas, que algún día lo consumiría desde adentro, incluso antes de saber que ella nunca estuvo en la tumba. La diferencia es que antes creía que estaban destinados a consumirse el uno al otro, iguales en esa dulce búsqueda de destrucción.

Desear a Elena tiene sentido porque es la manera más fácil de empezar a borrar por completo a Katherine, de su corazón y de su memoria. Desear a Elena significa tratar de invertir la historia, e ir detrás de ella es exigirle al universo que rectifique una injusticia. Tener a Elena sería por fin ver esa cara en su mente sin recordar su progenitor.

Desear a Bonnie es puramente un capricho sin propósito. La observa simplemente por curiosidad y obsceno placer voyerista, tal vez por el deseo de ver todas las formas en que su dolor la ha destrozado. A veces, desea poder desgarrarla, para liberar la oscuridad que debe estar oculta en su interior.

Erase una vez, un niño que lo único que quería era alcanzar y tocar algo hermoso, algo intenso y ser tocado de vuelta. Ese niño ya no existe, excepto en los más recónditos y vergonzosos recuerdos de Stefan, y en los suyos mismos.

Bonnie se da vuelta, y sus ojos, llenos de resentimiento, nada sorprendidos y acusatorios, se encuentran con los suyos. Sus ojos dicen "No te tengo miedo, vil vampiro"

Tal vez sí notó su discreto escrutinio.

Buena brujita.

Debería quedarse, tan solo para provocarla más y aumentar el reto silencioso, pero sus instintos lo obligan a volar lejos de la bruja antes de que pueda siquiera articular algún pensamiento.

A veces desearía nunca haberla **probado** por primera vez, ese maldito **sabor.**

Todavía puede saborear en la punta de su lengua esa sangre antigua, provocándolo con la promesa de un calor primitivo. Una hermosa incandescencia empezando a despertarse.

Fue excitante desde el primer sorbo, lo suficiente para hacerle perder su furia. Casi lo suficiente para asustarlo y definitivamente lo suficiente para dejarle una fuerte impresión. Lo recuerda tan claramente que cada vez que ve su hermosa cara o huele su presencia, ese **sabor** llena su boca de nuevo.

Una mezcla adictiva de vino añejado y chocolate negro, si es necesario compararla con términos mundanos y aburridos.

Damon ha probado brujas antes, pero ninguna se había grabado en sus venas como esta. Se prometió que algún día entendería que hace a Bonnie Bennett tan **tentadoramente diferente**.

La **probará** de nuevo, solo tiene que esperar pacientemente**. **

**

* * *

Nota: **Muy pronto seguiré con las traducciones!


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Identidad

**Autora: **Skysamuelle

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries no es mío. Ni el libro, ni la serie. La historia original fue escrita por la increíble **Skysamuelle, **yo solo soy un medio para su difusión.

* * *

**Desafio 3, Tema 4: Se que eres, ¿Pero qué soy yo?**

**Un drabble centrado en Bonnie, después del episodio 1x14. Nuestra bruja preferida se cuestiona su verdadera naturaleza, y su conexión con cierto vampiro.**

Bonnie pasa respetuosamente sus dedos por los bordes de varias páginas, una agridulce tristeza se apodera de ella dejándola sin aliento, al leer todo lo que su abuela escribió. Hay notas sobre el ritual de Luna Negra; el solo pensar que su abuela había planeado asistir a este, el próximo mes, hace que algo en su interior duela.

Bonnie se muerde con fuerza el labio inferior para no llorar, no de nuevo, y en especial por esto.

El viejo Grimorio la ayuda a sentirse más cerca de su abuela pero aún duele mucho, mucho más que cualquier cosa que jamás haya experimentado. Preferiría estar fría y muerta, que afrontar esta tormenta de perdida y culpa.

Por primera vez puede entender como Elena pudo cambiar tanto en el verano. No se puede soportar esta clase de dolor y seguir siendo la misma persona.

Dicen que la ausencia de esas personas que has amado y perdido se vuelve eventualmente parte de ti, pero esta idea no lo hace más fácil, solo más injusto.

Bonnie sabe que es Stefan, pero nunca olvidará _quien_ es. Siempre será primero una** persona** y un **amigo**, y después una **bestia** espantosa. Es por eso que nunca podría culparlo por perturbar su vida ordinaria con su llegada; él la ayudo a aceptar su abrumadora herencia e hizo a Elena feliz de nuevo; y de alguna manera, eso importa más que cualquier cosa que haya hecho antes de llegar a Mystic Falls.

Stefan es un hombre, no un monstro.

Pero su hermano… ¡Oh! Damos es otra historia completamente diferente. Incluso su nombre pareciera rendir homenaje a su ser: un **demonio,** una criatura que se deleita con la destrucción y lo oscuro. El hecho de que es capaz de amar no lo redime, porque Damon Salvatore decidió aceptar su animal interior.

Damon es un monstro porque el vampirismo define su naturaleza y carácter. Su máxima expresión de crueldad es cuando juega con la verdad para su beneficio, como un predador atrayendo gentilmente su presa hacia la trampa.

Es calculador y narcisista, y no le da vergüenza seguir sus propios intereses… sin embargo, cada defecto es pasado por alto fácilmente en un momento de calentura, solo porque es la** encarnación del sexo, **sus ojos azul profundo y su voz tan… convincente.

¡Pura mierda!

Elena puede estar empezando a sentir simpatía por el hermano de su novio, pero no tiene las bases para establecer los límites. Los leopardos y los leones pueden quererte, pero eso no significa que te van dar una advertencia antes de hacerte pedacitos.

Stefan aún es un **hombre** mientras Damon es puramente **vampiro**, esa es la verdad. El hecho de que lo pueda ver _tan claramente_… es lo que le da miedo a Bonnie.

Porque entonces, ¿Qué es ella? ¿Una criatura del ultramundo o una porrista? ¿Una Hija de la Naturaleza o solo una chica?

Fue Caroline quien la convenció de ser porrista, y fue por su amistad con Elena Gilbert que se convirtió en parte integral del grupo de las populares de Mystic Falls.

Pero, todo ese tiempo, una vocecita en su interior le susurraba que nada de eso podía definirla verdaderamente. Las prácticas de porristas y las fiestas eran solo distracciones, incapaces de manchar el corazón de esa existencia calmada y consiente de sí misma, en lo más profundo de su ser.

A Bonnie le da miedo que hasta ahora su vida haya sido solo una farsa, un juego de esperar. Que debajo del cariño que siente por Elena y por sus padres, la llamada del Viento y del Corazón, sean lo suficientemente poderosa para destruir la fachada.

Cuando era niña, las tormentas solían emocionarla… se asomaba por la ventana, esperando ver el momento en el que el relámpago cayera. A esto, su abuela solía sonreír, "Tal como una verdadera hija de Salem" Sheila comentó una vez mientras le acariciaba el cabello revuelto por el viento.

A lo mejor también es un monstro.

Definitivamente explicaría porque se siente así cada vez que está cerca de _él. _Esa sensación de reconocimiento instintivo ardiendo en lo más profundo de su interior; contradictoriamente, advirtiéndola del peligro y atrayéndola hacia él.

Le guarda rencor a Damon por la facilidad con la que su encanto y apariencia física distrae a las personas de su verdadero ser. En su interior, es un depredador.

_Similis simili gaudet_ - Esa es la mismísima primera regla de la magia.

Bonnie odia el concepto de ver en el mayor de los Salvatore un reflejo retorcido de sí misma.

Sin embargo, no hay duda de que era una bruja mucho antes de empezar a tener visiones o de encontrarse regularmente con vampiros. Una parte de ella siempre lo supo.

Bonnie nunca ha sido el tipo de chica que le tiene miedo al cambio. La magia nunca la cago del miedo, _solo _porque amenazaba con destruir su sentido de normalidad o porque no podría controlarla bien. La magia la asustó porque amenazaba con _cambiarla_, con _definirla_. Como si hubiera otra Bonnie Bennett dentro de ella, luchando para liberarse y tomar control.

Entonces ¿Qué es ella realmente? ¿Una humana a pesar de esa fuerza incandescente y terca susurrando bajo su piel, exigiendo no ser negada? ¿O solo otro monstro enmascarado?


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** **El fuego habla**

**Autora: **Skysamuelle

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries no es mío. Ni el libro, ni la serie. La historia original fue escrita por la increíble **Skysamuelle, **yo solo soy un medio para su difusión.

**Nota:** Se agradecen los comentarios para saber si les estan gustando las historias, y para ver si hay fans de Damon/Bonnie por aquí. :3

* * *

**Antes del episodio 1x14, La abuela Bennett ve su futuro y no le gusta lo que ve. Hay otra razón por la que acede a abrir la tumba. Va ligada con las historias "El cuervo y la doncella" e "Identidad" **

En sí, la magia del fuego no es nada fácil, pero la adivinación con fuego es una verdadera habilidad. El fuego no es un elemento que se puede moldear a la voluntad del buscador, debe ser cortejado con paciencia, hasta que te acepte y consuma. Las verdaderas brujas lo saben, y aman el fuego por el desafío que representan.

Últimamente, Sheila puede sentir disminuir su poder; los Otros le susurran desde el más allá.

Está su madre, una prima que quiso mucho, una vieja amiga que solía ser su hermana en la brujería, el abuelo de Bonnie; todos le susurran que no debe tener miedo, que pronto no habrá distancia entre ellos, y se reencontrarán de nuevo.

Sheila no le tiene miedo a la Muerte, como toda mujer que haya vivido una larga y plena existencia, o como una bruja que haya vislumbrado el trasfondo de esta realidad _aparente._

Sin embargo, sí le tiene miedo a lo que dejará atrás. Su amada nieta, tan poderosa y a su vez tan inexperta, tan ignorante de todo lo que puede lograr.

Y una vez más, una espesa oscuridad cubre a Mystic Falls. Esos Vampiros.

Hay respuestas que Sheila necesita tener antes de rendirse y finalmente poder descansar.

Así que, ofrece salvia y tomillo a las llamas en su caldero, y empieza sus canticos, débiles pero constantes hasta que su visión se vuelve borrosa y dificultosa, calor seco invade su cuerpo. El mundo común se aleja a medida que todo, dentro y fuera de ella, arde, creando una especie de feroz inexistencia donde yacen todas las verdades del mundo.

- Fuego, mi amante, mi amigo. Dime si mi linaje estará a salvo.

Las llamas estallan, entrelazándose y moldeándose entre sí; formando dos cuerpos que se aferran desesperadamente el uno al otro, piel contra piel; sed, hambre, sombras desvaneciendo, abismos cerrándose. Uñas negras aferrándose a una espalda tan blanca como el mármol, dedos oscuros quitando afectuosamente mechones de cabello de una frente blanca.

Azules, Ojos azules como zafiros, que podrían llegar a ser hermosos sino estuvieran rebosando malicia.

Colmillos, blancos y afilados, trazando líneas posesivamente sobre un hombro, un estomago plano, una pierna suave.

Una sensación de que es correcto, de que se pertenecen.

Sangre. Bonnie encorvándose en un seguro y firme abrazo mientras su vida escapa lentamente a manos de una criatura que ama.

Bonnie en su ataúd, hermosa y joven, demasiado joven. La última bruja Bennett, la más poderosa y la más famosa; fría y muerta sin hijos.

Bonnie levantándose de su tumba con un gritó sofocado, y una sonrisa dándole la bienvenida a la noche. Una vampiresa tan poderosa como ninguna otra, con una salvaje y terrible magia aún recorriendo sus venas.

–Tengo hambre Damon.

Es ese nombre que saca a la más vieja de las Bennett de su trance.

- ¡No!

Nunca va a permitir que _nada_ de esto se haga realidad. Bonnie no será la última de su linaje, y ningún Salvatore será el fin de ella. Incluso si sea necesario abrir las mismísimas puerta del Infierno.

Sheila la va a salvar de su destino.


End file.
